


Right For You

by ThwipBit (charlion_em)



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/ThwipBit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter seeks comfort after a break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right For You

**Author's Note:**

> Whoopsies. Forgot to post this. A huge shout out to everyone who read this on tumblr, you guys are awesome and I love you :3 This is from ~two weeks ago when I had some major writers block going on. Shout out to @otpprompts on tumblr for helping break me out of my writers block. 
> 
> The prompt gives away the plot so I posted it at the bottom along with my notes :)

Cooking was the one hobby Sam could fully lose himself in. The prepping, the mixing, the stirring- every bit of it relaxed him. So, when he was interrupted, his temper was quick to get the better of him. Especially when the interruption came just as his oven timer went off. 

The person at the door knocked again, louder this time. Sam sat his cake on the cooling rack and called over his shoulder, "Be right there!" He closed the oven with his foot and rushed to his front door. He wasn’t expecting company, and had a rant on the tip of his tongue. Who just showed up without calling or texting? 

"What the heck is so important," Sam reached for the door knob and realized he still had on his oven mitts. He tucked one under his arm and opened the door. "I'm busy!" His rant fell flat when he realized who was at his door.

Peter ducked his head, "If now isn't a good time..."

Sam shook his head, "Are you okay?" Peter looked like he had been crying and would burst into tears at anytime. "Shit, come in."

He led Peter to his couch. "Water?"

Peter only nodded, his bottom lip quivered when he met Sam's eyes. He took the glass of water when Sam returned and downed half of it. "Th-thanks."

Sam sat on the chair opposite the couch. "Peter..."

Peter shook his head. "Sorry for just- I shouldn't have come here..."

The uncertainty in Peter’s voice was unnerving. He wished desperately he hadn’t distanced himself from Peter over the last year. They still hung out, talked, but only ever as a group. It had been months since they were alone together. He missed Peter desperately. 

"You're always welcome. You know I'm here for you."

Peter looked up from studying the glass in his hands. "No need to lie." He sat the glass on the end table and stood up. "Sorry, I'm j-just going to go."

Sam rushed to block Peter’s path, reaching up to put his hands on the taller man's shoulders. "Peter, what is wrong? You don't exactly live close..." In fact, Peter lived clear on the other side of the city. His boyfriend could easily afford the pricey digs. 

Peter collapsed against Sam, folding over to rest his head on Sam’s shoulder. Sam lowered his hands to rub circles on Peter’s back. "Hey, it's okay."

It only took a slight push to get Peter back onto the couch. Sam gingerly sat next to him, continuing to rub his back. "Talk to me, man." He handed Peter the box of tissues from the end table. 

After a few ragged breaths Peter sat up slightly. "I don't."

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Don’t what?" He tossed out his quip about all the 'don'ts Peter had'. He suspected his humor wouldn't help at the moment. 

"I don't live across town anymore. Shit- I don't live anywhere."

Sam swallowed at the implication. Goosebumps prickled his skin and he gave a slight shudder. "Pete..."

"Danny left me." Peter managed to say it before dropping his face into his hands. 

Sam clenched the hand which wasn't on Peter’s back. "He's an idiot." He was at a loss on how to comfort his friend. "I made a cake. Before you got here..." Not his best idea ever, but didn't cake help fix most things? 

Peter looked up, and if it wasn't for the tears streaked across his face, Sam would have laughed at his expression of disbelief. "Cake? Does everything get solved by food for you?" 

Sam schooled his features, "Yes." He couldn’t keep his face from rebelling, and found himself smiling at Peter. "Cake is an emotional band-aid, didn’t you know?" 

To his delight, Peter's lips gave a slight upward turn. He gave his back another pat before leaving to retrieve slices of cake. He tested the temperature and was thankful it cooled enough for to put the icing on. It was sloppy, but he he covered the cake and cut two pieces in record time. When he returned to the living room Peter was still where he left him. 

"You can have the whole thing if you want." He said as Peter took the offered plate. He took a seat next to Peter again and took a bite. Just as good as he hoped. Next to him, Peter was staring at the plate. "What's wrong? Isn't this your favorite kind of cake?"

Peter snapped his head toward Sam. "How do you know it's my favorite?"

"You, uh, mentioned it a while ago." Years ago, actually. And he was not going to mention that he made it whenever he missed Peter. 

Peter gave him a half smile and took a bite of the cake. Sam watched as he closed his eyes as he savored the cake. "This, is the best cake ever."

Sam beamed up at him. "Glad you like it."

They finished their cake in silence. Sam used the time to mentally run through all the reasons why marching across town and punching Danny was a bad idea. In the end, he decided he could hold his own in a fight with Danny. 

"I know that look." Peter's voice pulled him out from his thoughts. "He's not there anyway. So, don’t go trying to pick a fight." 

Sam balked, "I wasn't thinking about -" he stopped with a shake of his head. He watched Peter, and determined he was going to need to be the one to breach the hard subjects. "Do you need a place to stay?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I left my phone at...can I use yours? I can call MJ and probably crash on her couch or something."

"Pete, you can stay here. As long as you need. I have a spare room."

Peter looked away. "I don't want to intrude."

"You're not." Sam returned his hand to Peter’s back. “Why would you think that? We’ve been friends for years.”

Peter turned back to face him. “You’ve turned down every invitation to hang out.” 

“We hung out like two weeks ago!” Sam ignored the guilt bubbling in his gut. He hadn’t realized how his actions were affecting Peter.

“With everyone. We never hang out, just the two of us anymore.” He dropped his head back into his hands. “Why does everyone push me away?” 

Quicker than Sam could process his actions, he leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Peter, and pulled him backwards against his chest. “Don’t think- don’t think for one damn moment any of it is your fault.” 

“But-” 

“No buts.” He squeezed Peter tighter against him and closed his eyes tight. “Danny is the one who is missing out- not you.” 

Peter sagged against him. “He’s not missing out.” Peter shrugged out of Sam’s arms, but remained leaning against him. “He found someone else.” 

Sam again ran through his chances of taking Danny in a fight. “Where is he?” The steel in his voice surprised himself.

Peter shrugged. “Don’t know...he said he’d stay away for a few days so I could move my stuff out…” He sighed. “I want to hate him, and I probably will for a little...but.” He sighed. “It sucks, but Danny was….almost too nice about the whole thing.” 

“Too nice about breaking up?” 

“He would never cheat. That’s not Danny...but he admitted his heart was ‘no longer beating for me’.” Sam snorted at Peter’s impression of Danny. “ And he said he wouldn’t act on his new feelings for a while out of respect for me.” He leaned his head on Sam’s shoulder. “But it doesn’t make it hurt less.”

Sam leaned his head against the top of Peter’s. “He was wrong for you anyway.” 

He felt Peter begin to shake again. “No, he was perfect” 

“He was gone a lot. Out of town business trips, visits to K’un-Lun. You were alone more often than not.” Sam knew he was probably being little cruel, but shit-talking had always helped him get over his breakups. His shoulder felt wet, and he was about to stop when Pete spoke up.

“He always brought me back something cool from his trips. Something he knew I would love…”

Sam frowned. “Danny is too aloof. I can’t imagine you two had the best communication...and...he never went on patrol with you, and he’s a vegetarian. Dude- did you even get to eat meat?” 

Peter snorted. “If Danny Rand- perfect Danny Rand- wasn’t right for me, please, enlighten me on what type of person would be.” 

“Well, meat eater would have to be top of the list.” Sam hummed, “And able to say things straight on with no fortune cookie mumbo. You need someone would never ask you to stay alone. Someone who can keep up with you in video games...OH! Someone who would call you out on your bullshit should probably go above ‘meat eater’.” 

Peter shook with laughter. Sam smiled sadly to himself, pleased he could at least make Peter laugh. “Do you want another slice of cake?” 

“No.”

“Have you eaten anything besides that cake today?” 

Peter shifted, “No.”

Sam sighed. “I was going to make enchiladas....” He looked down at Peter, knowing he wasn’t a fan of spicy foods. “Would you rather order a pizza?”

Peter nodded against his shoulder.

“Pepperoni and bacon?”

Peter leaned back to look at him. “Another one of my favs…”

Sam grinned, “How about a meat lovers?”

The pizza didn’t take long to arrive. They watched tv in companionable silence while they ate. Peter no longer appeared ready to break and Sam distanced himself on the couch. 

When he was done, Sam spoke up about something he had been mulling over. “So...between the two of us, I think we can clear your stuff out in one run...If we tie it all together with your webbing, I can fly it over easy peasey.” 

Peter faltered. “I-I don’t want to.” 

“You can’t just leave it.” Sam signed. “Lets at least get your clothes over here.” 

Peter nodded. “No...we should bring it all, the less I have to be there, the better.. But I’m leaving behind anything he bought me. He can deal with it.” 

Sam hummed in agreement. “Tonight? It’s almost dark.”

Peter shook his head. “No. I don’t think I could tonight.” 

“Tomorrow?”

“I’ll try.” 

Sam nodded. “Okay. Well, why don’t you take a shower? You can borrow a pair of my pjs.”

“Yea, a hot shower sounds good.” Peter rubbed his eyes, which were still rather red and puffy. 

Sam cleaned up while Peter used the shower. He set up the air mattress in the spare room and grabbed a pillow and spare blanket. He finished and turned around, nearly running into Peter. A shirtless Peter. 

“The pants fit alright, a tad short...but the shirt isn’t going to work.”

Sam tried to contain his blush and look anywhere but Peter. “Well, I’m going to bed.”

“Night.”

Neither moved. Sam raised an eyebrow, “You’re taking the bed. Like hell I’m letting my guest sleep on the air mattress. Even if it is you.” 

Peter must have been more drained than Sam thought, he didn’t argue about the sleeping arrangements- or Sam’s jab.

 

A month later, Sam could see a dramatic difference in his friend. He stopped moping around the apartment all together, and started talking about finding his own place. Sam would rather Pete stay with him, but he knew it was a selfish thing to ask. 

Danny’s promise to ‘wait to act on his new feelings out of respect for Peter’, expired after two months. Sam was accompanying Peter to look at a potential apartment when they spotted Danny with someone at a restaurant. Peter didn’t say anything, but he was tense the rest of their trip. When they returned to Sam’s apartment, Peter leaned against the wall. 

“You okay Pete?” 

Peter looked his direction. “I...yea. Actually I am.” He shook his head. “It didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would.” 

Sam lightly punched his arm. “So, you’re ready to move on? What did you think of that apartment?” He couldn’t puzzle out why Peter was still leaning against the wall. 

“Sam?”

Sam nodded. 

“Why did you stopping wanting to hang out with me?”

“What?” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “I never asked. Why?”

Sam crossed his arms. “I asked you a question first.” 

“Yes. I loved the apartment. I’m ready to move on with my life. I’ll call and set up a time to sign the papers.”

Sam’s face fell, but he quickly covered it with a smirk. “It will be nice to have my place back to myself.” 

He watched as Peter studied him. Being scrutinized by Peter was one of the most unnerving things he had ever experienced. 

Peter took a step towards him. “Answer my question now, Sam.”

Sam took a step back, desperately trying to think of a convincing lie. “I-I uh.” 

Peter followed him step for step until Sam’s back was pressed against the opposite wall. “Remember the first night I came over after Danny left me?” 

Sam nodded. 

“You gave me a list of things I should look for in a partner. What would make someone worthy to date me?”

Sam nodded.

“Did you realize you described yourself?”

Sam stared up at his friend, mouth slightly open. 

“I realized it that night...but…”

Sam couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. He was mortified, it wasn’t something he wanted Peter to find out. Let alone figure out.

“Pete....” Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry. I- I didn’t want you to find out.” 

Peter cocked his head. “Why did you stop accepting my invitations to hang out? Why did you stop inviting me over?” Peter didn’t ask the question in an angry manner, he sounded genuinely curious. 

Sam closed his eyes. “Because. I didn’t realize until you and Danny started dating that I had feelings for you. And I tried to hide them, to keep them to myself, but every time we were alone, it...left me feeling empty. When we were with group, when you were with Danny, it was easy to just laugh and joke and be friends. But when it was just the two of us? It was too easy to forget you had someone you loved, someone waiting for you. And I didn’t want to act on it one day and ruin everything.” 

Sam took a deep breath and opened his eyes. It was out now, he spilled it all. “Peter, I don’t want to lose your friendship because of this.” 

Peter put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You still…?” 

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head against the wall. “Yes.” 

“So, what now?” Peter was closer now. 

“What?” 

“Do you want me to stay?” 

Sam nodded with no hesitation. 

“Pizza?” 

“Meat lovers?” 

They dissolved into a fit of giggles- which Sam would later deny. As they calmed down, Sam realized he was leaning on Peter’s chest. Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. 

“Is it okay if I really want to kiss you?” 

Sam blinked at him. “I-uh- Are you sure you’re ready? You’re okay?” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Is that a yes or no?”

Sam smiled up at him. “Yes. Definitely a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I’m trash. Spideyfist deserved better from me. I considered doing the opposite, but nope nope nope. Didn’t mean for this to be so darn long
> 
> otpprompts:
> 
> "Imagine Person A of your OTP has been dating someone else (could be your NoTP) and they’ve broken up. Person A goes to Person B for comfort, and B reassures them that it wasn’t meant to be; they weren’t right for A anyway. Person A then asks what sort of person would be right for them, and Person B starts listing qualities. Things get awkward when Person A realises that Person B is basically describing themselves."


End file.
